1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wavelength conversion member, to a method for manufacturing this member, and to a light emitting device.
2. Description of Related Art
Light emitting diodes, semiconductor lasers, and other such semiconductor light emitting elements are used in a variety of light emitting devices and lighting devices. For instance, they have been used in light sources that need to have high output, such as headlights and projectors.
With such a light emitting device, a wavelength conversion member is used to convert the color of the light emitted from the light emitting element. For example, a wavelength conversion member can be in the form of a phosphor wheel used in a projector, which is composed of a phosphor and a resin, and which mainly makes use of a phosphor layer in which a phosphor is fixed with a silicone resin.
With a phosphor layer such as this, however, a higher load or output of the incident light source can cause the resin to deteriorate, and an inorganic phosphor layer that contains no organic substance has been proposed.
In light of this situation, in addition to high light resistance, there is a need for higher added value, such as cost advantages realized through simple manufacture, good wavelength conversion characteristics, and a reduction in the size of the wavelength conversion member itself.